


Cheesy Texts in a Math Class

by sammyrun



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Brotp, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/pseuds/sammyrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius is the troublemaker in math class, and sometimes he likes to get his best friend, Enjolras in trouble, also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Texts in a Math Class

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Les Mis for the first time Saturday night, and completely fell in love with Marius (love at first sight nbd), and immediately shipped these two. Although I'm not confident in this work since this is the first time I've properly written in forever, I'm open to your opinions!   
> DISCLAIMER: I got the idea from tumblr user 'imagineyourotp'.

“God dammit, Marius, would you stop _it_?!” Enjolras hissed through gritted teeth at his best friend sitting across from him as he read yet another text. This one read, “Are you coffee? Because I like you _a latte_.” Enjolras scoffed, looking up at his best friend, who was grinning down at his phone as his thumbs worked out another text.  
All class period, Enjolras’ best friend, Marius Pontmercy, had been texting him cheesy pick-up lines and gushy “love texts”. It made him want to reach over and strangle him every time his phone vibrated in his pocket and it said something like, “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only _ten I see_.”   
Meanwhile, Marius was getting a huge kick out of the whole ordeal. He was never one to pay attention in school, particularly math class – it’s not that he had any kind of attention disorder – it’s just the simple fact he didn’t care about math. He would always find something else to do other than listen to the person in front of the classroom go on about their lesson. He would either mess with someone around him, or try to make a paper ball in the basket on the other side of the class. Anything to keep himself preoccupied, because God forbid Marius actually pay attention.  
The freckled boy ducked his head back down and pulled out his phone again, and Enjolras groaned, preparing for his phone to vibrate in his lap again when a ring began coming from his side of the class. His head shot up and he fumbled to try and turn it off, but his hands were shaking, startled but the loud sound. “Shit!” He whispered yelled, freezing as their math teacher walked up the aisle.   
“Mr. Pontmercy,” she said sternly, folding her arms. Marius hesitated for a moment before looking up, giving her a weak half smile. “S-Sorry?” She just tapped her foot holding out her hand and Marius shamefully placed it on her palm. She glanced at the screen, the messages he had sent to Enjolras still up. She raised her eyebrows, spinning around to look at the other boy, his eyes wide.  
Their teacher eyed him up and down, her look full of disapproval, her lips pursed. “Both of you receive detention. Come to my classroom after school, prepared to pound erasers. I should read your messages out to the class for interrupting, but…” she didn’t finish her sentence, she just took the phone and left, leaving the class eyeing the two boys in the back and snickering.  
Marius was silent for a few moments before he laid his head down, and his shoulders began to shake. He looked up, laughing. Enjolras glared at him. “Shut up, it wasn’t funny,” his face still red. Marius just shook his head. “Come on, you had to admit it was kind of funny. I’m terrible under pressure. The way she looked at our messages, c’mon? You didn’t even enjoy my pick-up lines? Are you from France – because ma’DAMN? I mean, I know it wasn’t hysterical, but it’s funny, right?”   
Enjolras just glared at him, shaking his head, wondering how he could ever be best friends with someone like Marius, someone the complete opposite of him. While the troublemaker continued to laugh and joke beside him, Enjolras in spite of himself found it extremely hard to suppress a smile, because it was worth getting in trouble and pounding erasers with his partner in-crime.


End file.
